Portoloin et Avenir
by Meredith Ewan
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et Lily se retrouvent dans le futur, pendant la 6ième année d'étude de Harry
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Ben jusqu'à date ya juste mon prologue. Je veux juste vous dire qu'au début c'était cencé être mon premier chapitre, mais j'ai changer d'idée.  
  
Auteur : Meredith Ewan  
  
Email : icy_girl23@hotmail.com  
  
Titre : Portoloin et Avenir  
  
Genre : Général, mais je sais pas, ça risque de changer.  
  
Rating : G  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowlling, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages.  
  
Résumé : Les maraudeur et Lily se retrouve dans le futur, pendant la 5ième année de Harry  
  
Prologue  
  
Le soleil se levait par la fenêtre du dortoir. James ramena ses  
couverture par dessus sa tête.  
La nuit passée avait été dure pour lui. Avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, il  
avait passer la moitié de la nuit à trafiquer un portoloin. Au début  
ils avait crut qu'il pourrait se procurer un retourneur de temps, mais  
ils laissèrent tomber assez vite. Leur dernière bêtise leur avait  
coûter cher. Se faire prendre à voler du matériel à des professeur  
était grave. Leur prochaine bévue leur vaudraient une suspension à  
long terme de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi ils avaient prévus de retourner  
dans le passé. Bien sûr ils auraient tout simplement pu arrêter de  
briser les règle, mais c'était comme demander à un aveugle de laisser  
son chien. Donc, depuis un mois, il travaillaient à modifier un  
portoloin pour qu'il les amène dans le passé, et à ne pas faire des  
entorse au règlement. Leur portoloins allait être prêt le nuit  
suivante.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, les autres dormaient encore. Il se leva et alla à  
la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le  
dortoir, seul Sirius était debout.  
-Salut!  
-Salut, baillât Sirius  
-Dure nuit? se moqua James  
-Non, j'ai même très bien dormit! ironisa son ami, Avec 2 heures de  
sommeille dans le corps je suis prêt à passer une journée remplie de  
Serpentard et de cours.  
-Tu est chanceux toi! Dit Remus, moitié endormit, moitié réveiller, qui  
se retourna dans son lit  
-Où est Peter? Demanda James qui venait de remarquer l'absence de son  
4ième ami.  
-Il est descendu dans la salle commune. Je croit que Oria se réveille  
habituellement de bonne heure, non? Dit Sirius un brin de moquerie dans  
la voie  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils était tous attabler dans la grande salle, à  
prendre leur petit déjeuner. James, comme à l'habitude, ne savais quoi  
prendre et prit de tout  
-Je croit que les elfes sont habituer maintenant, ils nous envoient  
toujours plus de nourriture à nous, fit remarquer Remus en regardant la  
nourriture devant lui.  
James rougit, un peu honteux quand Lily arriva vers les maraudeur.  
-C'est vous qui avez été dans la salle de musique hier et qui avez  
laisser ceci là bas?dit-elle en montra une baguette  
-Eille, ma baguette, dit Peter en essayant de la reprendre des mains de  
la préfète  
Lily esquiva sa tentative et leur demanda :  
-Que fessait-elle là?  
-Rien qui te regarde, répondit sèchement James à Lily  
-Si ça me regarde, si un professeur l'aurait trouver, nous aurions  
perdu des points, encore, répondit-elle, Alors que fessait-elle là?  
-Et bien tu ne savais pas que notre cher ami Peter se passionnait pour  
la musique, même qu'il pourrait te le montrer ce soir! Tu n'auras qu'à  
nous attendre là-bas, dit Sirius  
-D'accord, mais ne vous faites pas prendre, sinon je dit que vous vous  
promener le soir et vous vous ferez renvoyer. Et pas même par un  
fantôme, de toute façons si c'est par un prof, il le verras par lui  
même!  
Et elle partie.  
-Tu es malade! Fit Peter, je ne sais pas jouer de musique.  
-Je sais, mais ce soir nous ne seront plus là, enfin plus aujourd'hui.  
  
Le soir venu, les maraudeurs étaient aller se coucher tôt. Aucun ne  
dormi, mais cela leur avait au moins fournit un peu d'énergie. Remus se  
leva la premier, suivit des trois autres, qui se levèrent à peu près  
tous en même temps.Ils remirent tous la même robes qu'il portait cette  
journée la. James alla chercher le portoloin dans l'armoire en haut de  
la porte du dortoir. Les trois autres maraudeurs s'approchèrent. Chacun  
touchait un doigt du vieux gant.  
-10, 9, 8, 7, 6.  
-Que faites vous la? Dit Lily en entrant dans la chambre, je vous  
attend depuis 1 heure! C'est quoi ça?  
Puis elle essaya de prendre le gant, mais trop tard! Elle avait  
disparu avec les maraudeur. 


	2. Confrontation avec les serpentards

Note de l'auteur : J'ai finit de lire le 5ième tome!! ^________________^ alors attention Spoiler tome 5!  
  
Auteur : Meredith Ewan  
  
Email : icy_girl23@hotmail.com  
  
Titre : Portoloin et Avenir  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Rating : G  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling  
  
Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily se retrouve en 1996, lors de la 6ième année de Harry.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry se leva tôt ce matin là. Avec Ron, il devait finir leur devoir de divination. Ils devaient encore et toujours faire des prédictions pour le mois à venir.  
  
-Je crois que lorsque la lune sera pleine je vais.me faire mordre par un loup-garou, décida Ron, se seras à cause de Jupiter qui seras dans ma 5ième maison  
  
-Et moi, en essayant de me sauver du loup-garou en question je vais me casser une jambe car. mars sera dans son 2ième décan, ajouta Harry. Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient terminé leur ''prédictions''. Ils sortirent donc de leur salle commune, pour se diriger vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Ils allèrent s'assirent au coté d'Hermione. Le directeur se leva, car il avait une annonce à faire :  
  
-Bonjours tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Ewan Teodosia. Votre ancienne professeure, Mme Saturin, ne s'est pas réveiller de toute la semaine, comme vous le savez tous, nous avons donc décidé de la remplacer, expliqua Dumbledore en regardant les jumeaux Weasley. Toute l'école était au courant que Fred et George avait ''accidentellement'' échappé leur potion de sommeil dans le jus de citrouille de Mme Saturin. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry puisqu'elle était la deuxième personne à avoir réussi à détrôner Rogue de sa place de professeur le plus détester de l'école par les élèves. L'année passée, Dolorès Ombrage avait réussi l'exploit. Même les professeurs ne supportaient pas Mme Saturin.  
  
-Donc, reprit le directeur, Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal reprendront cet après-midi avec les 6ièmes années de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry regarda leur nouveau professeur. Il avait l'air d'avoir 26 ans. Il était assez grand et n'avait pas de surplus de poids comme Mme Saturin. Il avait des cheveux long et brun. Harry remarqua que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient en train de le regarder, particulièrement les filles.  
  
Lorsque Harry eut finit sont repas, il se leva en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers leur local de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tous le trois allèrent s'assoirent à la même table que Neville. Leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
-Mais où est-il? Demanda Hermione, Le cours est censé être commencé.  
  
-Moi je ne m'en plains pas, répondit Dean Thomas assit à la table derrière eux.  
  
-Peut-être que ce n'est pas important pour toi, mais moi je voudrais le connaître un peu mieux, dit Parvati en gloussant, Il est mignon ce prof. C'est pas comme les autres qu'on n'a eux!  
  
-Comme ça vous me trouvez mignon Mlle Patil? Déclara M. Teodosia en riant  
  
-Euh.non.enfin.je.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Mlle Bon alors je me présente, je m'appelle Ewan Teodisia et je suis votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Et j'espère que je ne connaîtrai pas le même sort que votre ancienne professeure. Bon alors si je me fit au note qu'elle a prise vous en étiez à apprendre la différence entre les chiens normaux et les sinistros, mais personnellement je ne crois pas au sinistros et de toute façons ils ne font pas partis du programme de cette année. Nous allons donc commencer à apprendre des sortilèges d'attaque puisque vous avez déjà apprit les sortilèges de désarmement et de défense.  
  
Il y eut dans la classe un soupir de soulagement car les sinistros était un sujet particulièrement difficile. Cet après-midi la, Harry n'avait pas de cours alors il décida d'aller s'entraîner avec Ron au quidditch en attendant le reste de l'équipe pour la pratique qui avait lieu le soir même. Harry était content de pouvoir recommencer à jouer car, le quidditch lui avait terriblement manqué l'année passée alors qu'il avait été interdit de quidditch à vie. Heureusement le directeur avait réussit à faire lever cette interdiction. Ron arrivait à arrêter la plupart des souaffle lancer par Harry. L'heure de la pratique arriva vite et le reste de l'équipe arriva. Les trois poursuiveuse de l'équipe, Katie Bell, Marine Patrizio et Xylia Kellan, ainsi que les deux batteur, Philippe Mildred et Douglas Morrisot, embarquèrent sur leur balais et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Harry put alors vraiment s'entraîner à sa tâche ; attraper le vif d'or. Leur première pratique de l'année se déroula sans la moindre bévue jusqu'à l'arriver des Serpentard. Les Gryffondor atterrirent et allèrent à la rencontre de l'équipe adverse.  
  
-Que voulez-vous? Demanda Katie  
  
-Nous entraîner, déclara un serpentard aux cheveux blonds  
  
-Mais nous utilisons le terrain aller voir sur le panneau d'affichage dans les vestiaires, dit Harry en s'avança  
  
- Justement, le voilà ton horaire Harry regarda la feuille que Drago lui tendait. Tout les soirs de la semaine était occuper par le serpentard.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible! Hurla la capitaine des Gryffondor, Katie, j'avais réservé ce soir et jeudi soir!  
  
-Et bien plus maintenant, dit un serpentard en arrière de Draco  
  
-Laisse faire Alicia, répondit Ron, Sûrement que le cher papa de Malefoy a soudoyé le conseille d'établissement avec de l'argent. Oh non! c'est vrai j'avais oublier qu'il était à Azkaban!  
  
-En tout cas, rétorqua le blond, ce n'est pas ton père qui aurait pu faire ça! Harry et Philippe durent retenir Ron pour ne pas qu'il saute à la gorge de Malefoy  
  
-Laisse le faire Ron, ce n'est qu'un fils à papa, dit Harry  
  
-Que connaît-tu la dedans Potter? Tu n'a jamais eu de parents. Et ça se comprend avec la tête que tu as t'es parents ne devait pas t'aimer. Je m'étonne que tes moldus ne se soit pas encore suicider. Même ton parrain est mort, sûrement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de s'occuper de toi et de se mettre en danger pour ta petite personne. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Harry était déjà sur Drago et le ruait de coup. Les élèves qui traînait dans le coins s'empressèrent d'aller prévenir un professeur tandis que les autres membre des deux équipe tentais de les séparé. Mais ce fût impossible car Drago avait aussi commencé à donner des coup à Harry et aucun des deux ennemis ne voulais lâcher l'autre. Ce fût seulement Mme Bibine et le professeur Flitwick qui arrivèrent à les séparer.  
  
-Mais bon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Mme Bibine  
  
-Et bien, commença Katie mais la professeur de vol la coupa  
  
-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Mlle Bell, rétorqua Mme Bibine, puis elle rajouta en se tournant vers Drago et Harry elle ajouta : Mais à vous deux. Harry voulu expliquer à son professeur de vol ce qui était arriver, mais ils ne fesait que penser à ce que Drago avait dit et les larme lui venait aux yeux.  
  
-Potter c'est littéralement jeter sur moi! Expliqua Drago  
  
-C'est faux!, S'exclamèrent les Gryffondor d'une même voix  
  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas! Redit le professeur Bibine, retournez dans vos dortoirs! Et ça vaut pour les Serpentard aussi Lorsque tout le monde fut partis, Flitwick demanda à Drago :  
  
-Expliquer-nous votre version des faits.  
  
-Et bien Moi et l'équipe de serpentard avions réservé le terrain, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivé les Gryffondor était là. Alors nous leur avons demandé de partir puisque nous avions réservé le terrain. Nous avions même l'horaire comme preuve, dit Drago en pointant le bout de papier qui traînait sur le sol, Et c'est là que Potter s'est littéralement jeté sur moi!  
  
-C'est faux! Hurla Harry qui ne pouvait plus.  
  
-S'il vous plaît M. Potter, expliquer-nous votre version aussi  
  
-L'équipe de serpentard à tout simplement traficoter l'horaire pour pouvoir s'entraîner à notre place.  
  
-Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison suffisante pour vous battre M. Potter  
  
-Mais il a aussi dit que mes parents et mon parrain se sont tuer par ma faute, répliqua Harry les larmes au yeux avant de partir en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Lorsque Harry entra dans la salles commune, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son dortoir avant qu'un de ses camarades ne lui demande ce qui c'était passé. Il se déshabilla, se coucha et tomba presque instantanément endormit.  
  
Il rêva que ses parents était toujours vivants, mais à un moment son rêve se transforma en cauchemar et ses parents avait leur baguette pointé vers leur c?ur. Lorsqu'il virent Harry il dirent d'une même voix : « Enfin nous ne te verrons plus Harry » puis ils se lancèrent des Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry re réveilla en sursaut. Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Il pensa à Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de trouver le mot de passe de cette année du bureau du directeur. Puis il pença à Hagrid. Oui, Hagrid était la personne à aller voir. Il se leva, remit sa robe de sorcier, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit les marche de son dortoir. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe (dragée surprise) et sortit dans le couloir. De l'autre coté du portrait se tenait 5 élèves que Harry ne reconnut pas. Harry essaya de voir leur visage, mais ils entrèrent dans la salle commune avant que Harry n'eut le temps de se déplacer. Il décida donc de les laisser faire et d'aller rejoindre Hagrid.  
  
Harry dû cogner 3 fois à la porte avant que Hagrid ne vienne lui répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Hagrid ne vit personne alors il s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Harry s'empressa à le saluer pour lui signifier sa présence.  
  
-Hagrid! C'est moi, Harry  
  
-Harry? Où es-tu  
  
-Sous la cape de mon père  
  
-Allez, entre, lui répondit Hagrid, que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure?  
  
-J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, confia Harry  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu doivent m'en parler tout de suite?  
  
-De mes parents.Drago as dit que mes parents c'était tuer parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que Sirius c'était tuer volontairement parce qu'il était tanné de se mettre en danger pour moi!  
  
-Oh! Harry! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tes parents était des gens extraordinaire et il t'aimait plus que tout. Il ne se serait pas tuer volontairement. S'il te voyait aujourd'hui il seraient des parents comblé, croit moi Harry. Et enlève toit cette idée que Sirius est mort pour se sauver de toi. Il est mort pour te protéger Harry, ne l'oublie jamais. Il c'est sacrifier pour toi. Et en plus je ne voit pas pourquoi tu écoute ce que dit ce serpentard Harry. Ce Malefoy cherche tout le moyen possible de se venger de toi puisque par ta faute tout le monde sait que son père est un mangemort.  
  
Harry se sentit soulager. Il remercia Hagrid et retourna dans son dortoir.  
  
gaelle griffondor : Moi aussi, personnellement j'aime mieux quand Harry voyage dans le temps, mais 1erement Je n'ai jamais lu de Fic où les maraudeur voyage dans le temps, et 2ième je dois avouer que je suis nulle pour créé des personnage et des lieux.#^_^#  
  
fanny : -Qui est le personnage principal? Je n'ai pas encore décider, mais je croit que je vais en mettre plus que un. Bien sûr, il va y avoir Harry et James, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre Lily, et peut-être de temps en temps je vais faire des PDV des autres maraudeurs, mais j'hésite encore.  
  
-Harry va savoir tout de suite que ses parents ado ont remontée le temps? Et bien comme tu la vu dans ce chapitre, Harry à vu ses parents, mais il ne les as pas reconnut encore.  
  
-Est ce que a la fin de l'histoire James et Lily reviendront à la vie? Vois-tu, ça je n'y avait pas penser. Mais je ne pourrait pas te le dire, vu qu'il n'y as que trois chapitres de préparer  
  
-Combien comptes tu faire de chapitres approximativement? Comme je l'ai dit à l'autre question, je n'ai que trois chapitre de prêt, alors je ne pourrait pas dire encore.  
  
-( SURTOUT NE LE PREND PAS MAL SINON JE VAIS ME SENTIR MAL/ pourrais tu faire des chapitres plus long sauf si tu mettra plu de temps a les faire dans ce cas non) Je sais le 1er chapitre était un peu court, mais ce n'était que le prologue, les autres devraient être plus long.  
  
Cyngathi : Merci Pour ta review, j'avais peur que Tout le monde la trouve poche, merci encore ^_~  
  
kchou : Merci, ça fait chaud au C?ur (c bizz comme expession) de voir que du monde aime notre fic. ^-^ Et moi aussi mes fic préféré c'est les voyage dans le temps  
  
nat : Merci à toi aussi! Voici (enfin) la suite, l'autre devrait venir je sais pas trop quand, mais à un moment donner, c'est sûre.  
  
Megan Jeudusort : Merchi s?urette! ^_^ (même si je te l'ai déjà dit) 


End file.
